Zack and Cody a twincest story 2
by DylanSprouseLuver
Summary: Sequel to Zack and Cody a twincest story! Zack and Cody are still homeless. They're still in love, and will do anything to keep it that way. but what happens when Kurt isn't the only one following them? What if this makes their relationship stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Cody_

"Zack, wake up already!" I yell.

"Mmph," Zack groans.

"Zack, we have to go. I'm pretty sure it's time you eat something," I say.

"Why? Nothing's gonna change," Zack says.

"We have to get some weight on you, babe. You were puking the other day because you were so hungry," I say.

"Okay," Zack says. "Can we get steak? Or salmon? No, probably steak."

"We don't have any money," I reply.

"So what's your idea of a meal here, Codester?" Zack asks.

"Searching the garbage cans," I say.

"Alright, nothing like half eaten steak with a soda can on the side," Zack jokes. Over time, Zack got back to who he used to be. He isn't living in depression anymore, and comes out with a positive attitude. That's something that keeps me going.

Soon, we find an alley with a garbage disposal.

"You are so disgusting," I say, looking at him while he eats a half eaten cheese burger.

"Hey, man, you suggested it," Zack says.

"I know, and that was a mistake," I say.

"You know you love me," Zack says, smiling.

"Who said I do?" I ask, smiling back.

"Actually, you did," Zack says, laughing. He finishes it and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I don't know," Zack says.

"C'mere," I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

"Hello there," Zack says.

"You are sooo sexy," I say. I kiss him on the lips, and he doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

I put my fingers through his hair and continue kissing him. He really is an amazing kisser. I kiss his cheek and keep my face in the crook of his neck.

"This isn't talking," Zack says.

"I know," I say against his neck, and kiss him again.

I start kissing his jaw line, down to his neck. I know what I want. I want Zack, and so far, he's giving in to me. I feel up his body, and take off his shirt. His body is tan, and his leg and arm muscle has built. I moan against his skin, saying his name over and over again in agony.

He's smiling and I know it, only because one, he's enjoying it, and two, I'm the most horny I have been in a while. He's kissing back, and he's being aggressive with me, which I find extremely attractive. Everything about him is attractive. One thing leads to another, and a little while later, we have sex in the alley. It's then that we get our clothes on and move on. But we notice that Zack is acting weird. I know, usually he does act weird, but not usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Zack_

I don't feel so good. Maybe it was the trash I ate, I don't know. But something in my gut doesn't feel right. Not physically, but emotionally. I guess it's the "your dad raped you as a kid therefore sex is a bad thing for you" type thing. I don't know anymore.

This whole "no shoes" thing is really starting to hurt. I don't know about Cody, but I have blisters and blood all over my feet. I try not to complain, but it's one of those things that I wish I would have never been born.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cody asks.

"Nothing, I'm just sore, that's all," I reply, avoiding eye contact.

"Where?" Cody asks.

"Everywhere, but I'll get used to it," I say, sweat dripping down my face. I try hard not to look at him. Try hard not to focus on him.

About an hour later, I see an old friends' house. I slowly move past his house, but I do see him outside. Riley Sinner used to be a friend, actually a boyfriend before I realized my feelings for Cody. Riley has dark brown hair, long enough to cover his right eye, with blue eyes and white skin.

"Zack, is that you?" Riley asks, coming up to me.

"Yep, it's me," I reply, facing him.

"Wow. What happened to you, man?" Riley asks.

"A lot of things," I say.

"Come in, let's talk. You too, Cody," Riley replies.

Riley takes Cody and I to his room, and talks to us there. We tell him everything we've been through, and his jaw is wide open.

"You're okay to stay here, you know. My parents are gone for a week, anyway," Riley says. I stare at the floor.

"Well, it's up to Zack," Cody says.

"I don't know what to do," I say.

"Cody, can I talk to Zack alone?" Riley asks.

"Sure," Cody replies, leaving the room.

"I miss having you around, Zack," Riley says. I know where this is going, but I strangely don't want him to stop.

"To tell you the truth, I miss you too," I reply.

"I want you back. I just don't know how to break it to Cody. I mean, he really, really loves you," Riley says.

"I'm at the point where I'm tired of Cody trying to get sex out of me whenever he wants. He never cares about my feelings, or that's what it seems like," I explain.

"I love you, Zack, and you know it, so why are you waiting?" Riley asks.

"I don't know anymore," I reply.

Later, one thing leads to another, and sure enough, I'm kissing Riley, loving every moment of it. In the back of my mind, I remember Cody and how he is so good to me, but I do know that feelings change, and moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye.


End file.
